Hurt
by el Cierto
Summary: Short Ineshot. Onesided GaaIno. ShikaIno implied. Semi Canon-Fanon. Gaara tahu Ino tidak mencintainya. Istrinya itu mencintai Shikamaru. Tapi... kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**:**

**:::**

**..hurt..**

**:::**

**:**

Angst.-Canon/Fanon

Onesided GaaIno, implied ShikaIno

.

.

_Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi..._

Hmm...

Entah itu pendapat seseorang atau sebuah fakta, tapi aku rasa itu benar adanya.

Seperti apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku ini.

.

.

Saat itu ia datang. Melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang hidupku yang lengang.

Aku tak benar-benar mengenalnya. Aku hanya sekedar tahu namanya, sedikit hal tentang dirinya dan mungkin sedikit kabar yang menyatakan dia adalah seorang kunoichi yang berisik. Seperti Naruto versi perempuan, seperti itulah.

Tetapi nyatanya, yang kulihat hari itu sungguh berbeda.

Wanita muda itu—yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ino Yamanaka—sama sekali tidak berisik. Apalagi penuh semangat yang menyala seperti Naruto.

Tidak.

Ino jauh dari itu.

Bahkan aku yang tidak pandai membaca emosi orang lain pun bisa mengetahui betapa bara di matanya yang berwarna biru samudra itu telah meredup. Pendar di wajah ayunya telah hilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah keramahan sebatas formalitas, sopan santun, basa-basi, atau apalah namanya.

Tetapi aku bukan seorang perasa, jadi kuterima dia untuk masuk dan kemudian tinggal di dekatku. Berdiri di sampingku.

Karena gadis ini, Ino Yamanaka, datang ke desa tersembunyi dalam pasir ini untuk menjadi pengantinku.

.

.

Kalau kau bertanya apa alasanku menikahi Ino, aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi mestinya bukan karena cinta.

Namun, sebaliknya, jika kau bertanya padaku apa alasan Ino bersedia menikah denganku, yang notabene asing baginya itu, aku justru tahu.

Yah. Dia, Ino Yamanaka, datang ke Suna dan memutuskan untuk menerima pinanganku karena dia sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup di desanya, Konoha.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia tak diterima di sana sehingga dia tak bisa hidup di desa itu. Ino seorang yang baik dan menarik, juga cukup hebat, dia sangat diterima di desanya. Hanya saja, dia tak sanggup lagi ada di sana karena desa itu membuatnya terus teringat pada dukanya.

Duka akibat kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Pertama gurunya. Lalu ayahnya. Dan terakhir adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya, Shikamaru Nara.

Nama pria yang kusebut ini, sepertinya lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagi Ino. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya. Di antara keduanya ada ikatan yang jauh melebihi itu. Ikatan yang biasa orang kenal dengan nama cinta.

Dengan begitu, sudah jelas bukan mengapa Ino bersedia hidup di Suna? Hidup denganku di negeri yang tanahnya tak mendukung hobi utamanya ini.

Benar. Semua karena dengan hidup di Suna, menjadi istriku, dia tak akan terlalu teringat pada sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya yang telah mendahuluinya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Mungkin kau bertanya begitu. Bagaimanapun, tidak menyenangkan menjadi tempat pelarian, bukan?

Sudah kubilang, aku bukan tipe perasa. Dan dengan habit _workaholic_-ku, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk merasa merana hanya karena istriku tidak memberikan hatinya untukku.

.

.

Menikahi Ino tak banyak menimbulkan perubahan selain fakta bahwa setiap malam saat aku pulang dari kantor—kalau kebetulan aku pulang karena aku juga cukup sering tidak pulang—aku mendapati sesosok lain yang terlelap di atas tempat tidurku.

Mulanya aku tak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana dia saat tidur. Sampai kira-kira setahun setelah pernikahan kami, aku mulai melihatnya.

Aku mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih seksama. Melihat bagaimana wanita ini saat terlelap. Saat matanya terpejam rapat.

Putri Yamanaka ini suka tidur dalam balutan gaun tidur sutranya yang berwarna ungu lembut. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan indahnya di atas bantal. Wajahnya sungguh proporsional. Semua terpahat dengan begitu apik. Sepasang alis yang tipis. Bulu matanya yang panjang lentik. Hidung yang indah. Sepasang bibir yang merah muda, basah dan mengkilap. Bibir yang...

Deskripsiku akan wujud fisiknya sontak terhenti saat tiba-tiba, entah apa yang mendorongku, mataku memejam dan mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Saat itu jantungku seolah hendak melompat, tanggal dari tempatnya terpasang. Saat kurasakan betapa lembut bibirnya. Dan betapa wangi aroma tubuhnya. Ino...

Aku sudah pasti akan terhanyut dalam gelombang yang lebih besar, menyentuhnya lebih jauh sebagaimana yang dilakukan seorang suami pada istrinya andai saja tidak kudengar suaranya menyebut satu nama.

Shikamaru...

Lirih. Lirih sekali suara itu lolos melewati bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka oleh karena gerak bibirku di atasnya. Namun selirih apapun itu, cukup untuk mendorongku mundur dengan seketika.

Nyeri.

Rasanya seperti tertusuk belati. Tepat di sini. Di dalam hati. Mengingatkanku kembali tentang luka yang kuceritakan pada Paman Yashamaru saat aku kecil dulu. Tidak berwujud luka, tidak ada darah, tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

Dengan itu aku keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkannya dan tak kembali sampai keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

Sejak peristiwa di malam itu, aku tak pernah mencoba mendekati Ino lagi. Hari-hari kami dipenuhi kerja, kerja dan kerja.

Ino yang menyibukkan dirinya di rumah sakit dan aku dengan urusan desa. Kami hanya bertemu saat pagi, sarapan. Dan malamnya, hanya akulah yang melihatnya karena Ino selalu sudah tidur saat aku pulang.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam di tanggal 22 September—aku masih mengingatnya—saat pernikahan kami telah berjalan lebih dari tiga tahun, Ino tidak dalam keadaan tidur saat aku tiba di kamar.

Wanita muda itu berdiri di balkon dengan tubuh kaku dan pandangan nanar jauh ke atas langit.

Mengabaikan rasa lelahku, aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Ino menoleh. Sebuah senyum menghias bibirnya. Bibir yang pernah kukecup dua tahun sebelumnya. Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kali aku menyentuh Ino.

"Gaara-sama."

Aku tidak membalas senyumnya, hanya menatapnya. Diam.

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat mataku bersirobok dengan sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya yang menggelap. Tetapi barusan mendengarnya masih memanggilku demikian meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu, meski aku ini suaminya sendiri, meski sedang tak ada siapapun di sekitar kami, membuat rasa tak nyaman itu hadir lagi.

"Gaara..."

"Maaf..." Ino menunduk.

Selalu begitu jika aku memintanya memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Dan aku pun diam menatapnya dengan perasaan yang aku sendiri tak benar-benar mengerti apa perasaan itu selain bahwa rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapku kemudian.

Ino menatapku dengan lekat sebelum kemudian dia mendekat dan meraih tanganku. Aku tak sempat menghindar karena Ino melakukannya begitu saja. Aku sungguh tak mengiranya saat dia mengangkat tangan kananku lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-sama."

Aku diam. Aku mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan maaf lagi. Karena aku bisa melihatnya. Begitu jelas.

Di bawah temaram cahaya bulan tua, ada bayangan pria lain di sepasang mata indah itu.

Aku tahu.

Shikamaru Nara, masih di sana.

Sesaat aku hanya bisa tertegun kaku dan membiarkan Ino menciumi tanganku. Hingga kemudian kutarik tanganku dengan cepat hingga lepas dari genggamannya.

"Sudah lama, Ino. Lebih dari 1000 hari..."

"Hari ini peralihan dari tanggal 22 ke 23 September," kata Ino, tidak menanggapi perkataanku sebelumnya.

Aku tahu. Tanggal itu. Hari ulang tahun Shikamaru dan Ino. Keduanya memang seolah dijodohkan dari sejak lahir hanya dengan melihat hari lahir mereka. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian bukan?

Karena saat ini bukan Shikamaru yang menjadi suaminya, tetapi aku.

"Kami selalu merayakan hari ulang tahun kami di waktu seperti ini. Menyatukan harapan dan doa kami di pergantian waktu ini. Begitu percaya bahwa kami tercipta untuk bersama..."

"Tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Karena kini kau bersamaku," timpalku lalu mendekat, menutup jarak yang memisahkan kami.

Aku merengkuh tubuh rampingnya. Memeluknya erat lalu menciumnya lama. Dia tak menolak, tapi juga tak membalas. Tak ada kata cinta. Tapi setidaknya dia menyebut namaku, bukan nama Shikamaru.

...

**- OWARI -**

**A/N : sekilas cerita pendek yang aneh. Jika angst-nya datar, lebay atao apa yang jelek... Gomen ne, minna...**


End file.
